The Bullet of 400 Years
by FoxcatAI
Summary: Being the Decimo was no mean feat for a little wimp like Sawada Tsunayoshi, however he was strong, never faltering and always put his friends before himself. But one time, he had his guard down. Being shot by a mysterious bullet sends him 400 years into the past with a critical bullet wound. Will he make it back without having the Primo Generation find out his identity?
1. Back in 400 Years

Normal=Japanese

 _Italic=Italian_

* * *

A depressing groan echoed through the silent mansion. A knock on the door didn't stop the unending groans. The door was opened to reveal a silver-haired Gokudera Hayato. He opened the door further, only to instantly snapped back his head to avoid a dart flying to the dartboard behind him.

"Ah, sorry, Hayato." the voice in the room apologized. A little stunned the silverette peeked in to see a brunette on the table with a large pile of paperwork on the right side of his table. He held one paper in his hand, reading it while signing the one on the table and placing it to the top of the pile on the right.

'I don't want to tell him I have a new stack...'

"Finally done!" Tsuna threw his pen to the dartboard, which had only the bullseye unhit. The pen hit the bullseye and the dartboard fell into the dustbin right underneath. He slumped against his chair and decided to get some sleep.

A few minutes later Gokudera walked in to find his boss sleeping. A smile crawled up to his face as he took the papers as quietly as he could and made it back outside. Before he reached the door, the sirens went off.

The brunette jolted awake and stood up, then glanced over to Gokudera, who glanced back. Gokudera had no choice but to put the stacks of papers back on the table as some enemies crashed in through the window, scattering glass everywhere.

Tsuna didn't even have to move. A few dynamites appeared in front of the attackers and created a smokescreen. Blinded by smokescreen the experienced Hayato defeated them bare-handed.

"Juudaime, ambush from the Estraneo Famiglia." Gokudera informed, wiping off the blood on his knuckles. "I can see that, Hayato." Tsuna turned to the door.

Opening the door he sees his ever so happy-go-lucky Rain Guardian with a frown on his face. Well this was rare. "Tsuna, their motives are unknown." he reported before blocking an attack.

"Omnivore, there are more coming outside." Hibari appeared.

"The interior of the mansion has been filled in seconds!" Lambo rushed over.

Tsuna 'tch'ed and looked at his present guardians and then outside. _"I'll deal with the ones outside. FInish up the ones inside then come outside to help me."_ he ordered.

 _"Yes, boss."_

* * *

Tsuna was easily dealing with the enemies, trying his best to not kill them. And suddenly, he sensed a sniper being fired at him. Easily he dodged it, blocking an attack from another at the same time. But his Hyper Intuition did not fail him, he dodged another bullet coming from behind as well.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera's voice suddenly appears in his consciousness. His Hyper Intuition told him that Gokudera was to be hit. _"Hayato, dodge!"_

Gokudera, obeyed without a question and doged it. Tsuna sighed in relief at that, but he was careless.

A bullet embedded itself into his left shoulder, blood staining his white button-up shirt. "JUUDAIME!"

"Dammit...Reborn's gonna kill me for this..." Tsuna mumbled as he tried to stand up. This bullet hurt a lot more than normal lead bullets. Slowly he sees that his vision blurred. He tried shaking it off, but in vain.

He shut his eyes tightly, and opened it again...to find himself in a completely different location. The pain was still there, so this wasn't a dream, Hyper Intuition tells him it wasn't an illusion either.

Putting pressure on his wound as he struggled to stand up, he whispered to himself, "Where am I...?"

 _"Who goes there!"_ The strangely familliar voice had Tsuna snap his head to the back.

There stood someone he wouldn't have imagined would be there. The tall male had pink-red hair nd a red swirly tattoo on his face, held a scowl and a face resembling his Storm Guardian Gokudera. 'No way.' Tsuna mumbled in his mind. 'What is G doing here? Am I dead?'

 _"Who are you?"_ G demanded. Wanting to answer Tsuna opened his mouth, but the pain suddenly throbbed and stopped him from talking.

Tsuna's vision blurred again, but he could faintly see G reaching for his gun. _"Wait! I'm not a suspicious person! I just got lost!"_ he tried to reason but G glared and pulled the trigger.

Hand still on his wound Tsuna painfully got up and dodged it.

But after that the pain got the best of his, and unconsciousness took over.


	2. Waking up to Reality

Normal=JP

 _Italic=Italian_

[these bracket-like things]=thoughts

* * *

G groaned. This guy was many forms of suspicious. First was him magically showing up, then his striking resemblance to Giotto, then this stupidly nimble reflexes of his, and then he suddenly fell unconscious!

But then he noticed the bullet wound on the male's shoulder. [Eh? I'm sure I didn't hit him.] He wanted nothing but to report this finding to his boss, but then again he couldn't just leave a dying guy out here in the middle of the jungle only waiting to be killed by Alaude, right?

Grumbling he lifted the male up and walked back to the Vongola Mansion. Before he reached though, he spotted Knuckle. _"KNUCKLE!"_ He shouted to catch the attention of the priest. Said male turned and ran over. _"What is it, G?"_

 _"I found this guy over there, heal him so I can ask questions."_

 _"WOAH! This guy's dying!"_

 _"Shut up! Like I don't know that!"_

* * *

Tsuna woke up to see a blur of yellow. It was warm, soothing Sun Flames. "Onii..san...?" he managed to whisper before falling into darkness once more.

"G, I think he just said something." Knuckle turned to the Storm Guardian as he continued healing the brunette. _"What did he say?"_ G asked. _"I couldn't hear properly." "Useless."_

* * *

The next time Tsuna woke up he was on a bed. [Where...am I...?] He reached for his shoulder and felt bandages. Then, it all came back to him. Estraneo Famiglia, bullet, weird location, G.

He bolted up, only to wince at the pain in his shoulder. _"You're finally awake?"_ G appeared beside him to ask. _"And you'd better lie down or your wounds will reopen."_ He said before pushing Tsuna back to a lying position.

[Why is G here? I'm sure I'm alive! Don't tell me...Don't tell me I'm back in the past?!]

 _"Oy, brat, can't speak Italian?"_ G was visibly getting annoyed. _"Ah, sorry. Thank you for saving me."_ Tsuna mentally thanked he survived through all of Reborn's tor-tutoring on Italian. "Whatever, I've got millions of questions for you."

This was where Tsuna's mind went into panic mode. [What am I going to do? I can't tell G too much or the future would change! Oh wait, G doesn't have Hyper Intuition so maybe I can lie to him!]

Then suddenly the door opened and his worst fear arrived. Vongola Primo, Giotto walked in. _"Is this the one I've heard about, G?"_ he asked, receiving a nod from his Storm Guardian. Giotto's expression turned calmer as Tsuna sat up, stunned, but expression remaining emotionless. [Now I can't lie, dammit.]

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"...Tsunayoshi..."_

 _"Why and how did you get into the Vongola Mansion's forest?"_

 _"...I don't know..."_

Giotto's eyes showed doubt. But his Hyper Intuition told him this man was not lying.

 _"How did you get that wound?"_

 _"I...was shot..."_

 _"By who?"_

Tsuna was shocked. What was he going to say about this now?

 _"A-An...enemy..."_

 _"And who was that enemy?"_

Tsuna gulped and didn't answer. He didn't know how to.

Receving a long silence Giotto gave up and sighed.

 _"G, take him to the jail cells."_

 _"Yes, boss."_

Tsuna was speechless. But he didn't say anything. He'd hid the Vongola Ring and Natsu in his pocket, his mittens and headphones, which were turned into a Box Weapon were kept in his shirt pocket. As long as G doesn't take them away he would be fine. But then Giotto who was leaving turned around and ordered.

 _"Search and secure his belongings."_

[I hate you fate.]


	3. Primo Famiglia

Normal: JP  
 _Italic: Italian_  
[bracket]: thoughts

* * *

At the cold jail cell, Tsuna sighed. [I wonder how the others are doing now...Have the Estraneo Famiglia retreated?] he sighed once more and lay down on the bed. Then he got up and walked to the door.

Right outside the bars was a table. Natsu and his Box Weapon were there. His Vongola Ring was safely hidden in his pocket. It'd have been chaos if the Primo Generation Family had found it. He gently leaned his head on the cold bars.

 _"Brat, don't try to run away."_ the gruff voice appeared. It was G. _"W-What are you doing here?"_ Tsuna stuttered. _"Your food. You haven't had anything to eat since yesterday, right?" "O-Oh...thank you..."_

G opened the door and walked in with a tray of food. He sat on Tsuna bed, with Tsuna crunched up at the corner of the bed.

 _"Oy, what's with you? I don't bite."_ [I highly doubt that.], Tsuna thought.

 _"Brat, why aren't you answering any questions?"_ G asked. Tsuna didn't answer. This made G annoyed. _"If you don't answer, it's fine. You'll be kept here until Primo decides what to do with you."_

G stood up and left. Tsuna took a side glance at the tray he left behind. Tsuna ignored it and lay on the bed again.

* * *

 _"Oh, G! What are you doing down here?"_ a cheery voice asked. _"Giving the brat his food. What are YOU doing here?"_ G replied with an annoyed tone. _"Just for something."_

The voice was revealed to be Vongola Primo's Rain Guardian, Ugetsu Asari. _"Why aren't you eating anything? You can't starve, Tsunayoshi."_ he said. His voice was calming, just like Yamamoto's. _"What I do is my business."_ he replied, not even turning to look at the other.

Asari sighed and unlocked the jailcell, walking to Tsuna. _"I heard you're not answering any questions Giotto asks."_ he said. Tsuna was silent. _"It's fine, but answer me something?"_

Tsuna finally turned to him. Asari smiled and asked,

 _"Are you a spy?"_

Tsuna gulped and answered. _"I'm not."_

Asari smiled and stood up. Then, he left.

* * *

 _"Wake up. The great Lampo is ordering you to wake up."_

Tsuna woke up to find a green version of Lambo staring back at him. He got up and stared at the male. _"I'm hungry. Have candy?"_

Tsuna sweatdropped. Who goes into a prisoner's cell and asks for candy? Nevertheless he searched for some in his pocket and found some grape candy and a lollipop. He handed it to Lampo who took it.

Lampo eyed Tsuna for a moment before sitting down on the bed. _"Hey Tsuna, why were you in Vongola territory?"_

Tsuna was a bit bewildered. Lampo just called him 'Tsuna' instead of 'Tsunayoshi' or 'brat'. He threw it off and smiled. "I don't know myself. I somehow found myself in here after I was shot." he answered.

Lampo was silent, then he stood up and walked out.

* * *

 _"Extreme."_ Tsuna jolted at the sudden voice. _"Why did you give candy to someone you barely know?"_ the voice belonged to Knuckle. Tsuna turned to him and answered, _"Did I need a reason?"_

Knuckle smiled at that. _"You didn't."_

 _"Thank you."_ Tsuna's sudden thank got Knuckle confused. _"Why are you thanking me?"_ he asked. Tsuna answered, _"You healed my wounds, right? Isn't it obvious I'd thank you?"_

Knuckle was silent. Then he walked away.

* * *

Next to appear was Alaude with his handcuffs. _"Is there a problem?"_ Tsuna asked. _"Spies should be arrested."_ Alaude replied. Alaude resembled Hibari so much Tsuna couldn't resist a smile. _"Well I'm not a spy. Does that mean I'm not to be arrested?"_

Hearing that Alaude left.


	4. Primo Giotto

This time:

Normal: Italian  
 _Italic: JP_  
[bracket]: thoughts

* * *

As he watched Alaude walk away he felt his eyes droop. Back in the mansion he didn't sleep at all because of paperwork. He had only slept for less than an hour before he got back to paperwork because of his Guardians, thus pulling an all-nighter. The closest thing he got to some more sleep was the nap he took.

He decided to take some rest, since he had nothing to do anyways. He fell asleep almost immediately, consumed by the fatigue and stress throughout the day.

His slumber was interrupted not long after by a shout. "WAKE UP!"

He bolted awake to see G, annoyed. "How long does a brat like you take for a nap?" he scowled. Tsuna scowled back. He needed his goddamn sleep! Why do people keep disturbing his beauty rest?

"Anyone, brat, Giotto told me to let you go and lead you to the Meeting Room." G unlocked the jailcell. Tsuna sighed and stood up, rubbing his eyes as he stepped out of the jailcell. "My sentence is decided so fast?" he grumbled, creating a tick mark on G's head.

He reached for his weapons but G stopped him and took them instead. Tsuna silently cursed and walked after G.

* * *

Yawning, Tsuna rubbed his eyes as he walked down the endless hallways. He knew where the Meeting Hall was, he lived here 400 years later, duh, but he still walked behind G to avoid suspicion.

As they finally reached the Hall, G opened the door. Inside was Vongola Primo, GIotto, and the rest of the Guardians. Tsuna looked around. [I'm really back in the past...]

His eyes stopped at a certain Melon-head. He scowled. Daemon Spade. He caused SO much trouble in the future...

"You have a problem with me, spy?" Daemon got alert, taking out his scythe. [Yes, in fact I do.] Tsuna replied in his mind. He can't actually say that and get even more suspicious than he already is, right?

"Daemon, stay down. Now, Tsunayoshi, we have decided to let you out of the jailcell, but you cannot leave the Vongola territory." Giotto said, his voice serious. Tsuna rolled his eyes. [In the end what was the point of keeping my in that damn jail cell? Whatever, I just need some darn sleep so hurry up.]

Throughout the years, Tsuna had tons of paperwork, therefore he was always sleep deprived, which led to him throwing a dart to the dartboard every now and then in an attemt to release his frustrations. Pity anyone who had to give him more paperwork. (*cough*Gokudera).

So everyone now know that sleep-deprived Tsuna was a scary spoilt brat, no one messes with him, even the Varia. Though Reborn might be an exception.

"Tsunayoshi, you seem tired?" Giotto asked. [Yes, mainly because pinky over there woke me up in the middle of my hard-earned rest.] he smiled, not saying whatever he just did in his mind.

"Then G can escort you to a room until dinnertime." he said. [I don't need an escort, especially that squid-head who is bound to wake me up in three seconds. I'm fine going myself, thank you very much.] but of course he didn't say it.

To avoid suspicion, he followed G to a guest room where he was to stay.

* * *

 **Should I make one of Tsuna's Guardians appear?**

 **If yes, vote for who~?**

 **For the ones who didn't get chosen, I'll make a one-shot or two-shot for them!**


	5. Natsu's Ring Flame

Normal=Italian

 _Italic=JP_

[bracket]=thoughts

* * *

"He's seriously asleep." Lampo grumbled. "Who sleeps in enemy territory when they're in state of getting executed any minute?" G growled. "Now, now, I guess Tsunayoshi is tired." Asari soothed. "Can I arrest this spy?" Alaude asked. "Can I punish him for glaring at me just now?" Daemon asked. "No, Alaude, Daemon, NO." Giotto urged. "I'll pray for him." Knuckle said. "He's not dead yet, Knuckle."

G's attention turned to the table in which Tsuna's belongings where. "Hey Giotto. Do you know what this box is?" he picked up the box weapon. "No. I wonder what it is. 27? What does this number mean?" Giotto took the box and examined it. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Other than the box, there's this ring." G gave Giotto Natsu's ring. "A lion?" Giotto sweatdropped. "Hey, do you think this ring can be lit with a Flame?" G asked.

"Why don't we try it?" Giotto suggested. "But what flame?" he added. "Surely it's not Sky, because only I have Sky Flames.."

G put it on and tried lighting it. "It's not Storm."

Asari's didn't work either. "Nope. Not Rain."

Next was Lampo. "What a drag...not Lightning."

When it was Daemon's turn, he grumbled until he found out it wasn't Mist.

Knuckle tried, but it wasn't Sun either.

"That means it's Cloud, right? Since Cloud is the only one not tried yet." G asked. "Then we just need Alaude to light it and see what happens..."

Alaude took the ring and tried lighting it. But there was no flame.

"The ring is broken." he said, receiving a few nods in response.

"It's definitely broken."

"If not, it's not something that's supposed to be lighted."

"Yep."

"Um..."

"Can I try?" Giotto asked.

"But Giotto! It's definitely not Sky! Why would this brat have a Sky Ring?"

"But trying won't hurt, right?"

"Hands off my Ring." Tsuna ordered.

They snapped their heads to the brunette. "W-Weren't you asleep?" Giotto stuttered. "Hands off my Ring." Tsuna repeated. The Primo and his Guardians were more than shocked. Tsuna had a boss' aura around him. "Am I making myself clear?"

Giotto put down the Ring. "Is this Ring so important?" he asked. Tsuna nodded. He stood up and took his Ring and Box Weapon.

"I need some reasons as to WHY my sleep is constantly being disturbed today." he glared at them. "I can't even get some rest in peace?"

Giotto pushed his guardians ou the door. Tsuna was releasing some deadly killing intent, that's for sure. "Sorry for disturbing, we'll be back at dinnertime..."

Tsuna sighed. Why did he just threaten his ancestor? Oh well, that was close. If Giotto had lit Natsu's Ring, it would make him even more suspicious.

Tsuna lit the Ring, and Natsu came out. "Sorry for the wait, Natsu!"

The lion cub pounced at Tsuna. "Gao!"

Tsuna cuddled the little cub.

"Hey Natsu, do you feel lonely without the others around?"

Natsu didn't asnwer.

"It's fine. I'm sure Reborn will find a way to bring us back to our time."

"Gao!"


	6. Food Fight

Tsuna finally woke up to a knock on the door. "Ahhh no matter how long I sleep it's just not enough..." he yawned and kept Natsu into his Ring. He wore the ring and kept the box in his pocket. Then he noticed his shirt was still bloody. [What a drag...]

He lit his Vongola Ring and opened the box. Inside were his headphones, mittens, and...somehow, a new shirt. He inwardly cursed. Who put a shirt in there again? Oh right, Giannini. Something about a new reinforced material that's prevent him from getting hurt by flames.

He took off his tie and then unbuttoned his shirt. This is one of the times where he'll actually be grateful for that crazy mechanic. Just then G walked in.

"It's time for dinner...why're you changing?"

"Because my shirt is bloody?"

Tsuna ignored him and continued changing. He threw his stained shirt away and picked up the clean one.

Then G noticed. The brat had tons of scars. They were like patterns carelessly littered around his body, some were deep and dark, while others were light and barely visible. There was one that traveled from his shoulder to his hips. Hell, there was even one on his chest where his heart was supposed to be.

When Tsuna turned around, G gaped. His back was worse. I'll refrain from the details.

Tsuna buttoned up the last button and stretched. It was always easier to move around in a suit made from Leon's threads. He grabbed his headphones and kept them in his shirt pocket and stuffed his mittens into his pocket. He kept in mind to hide his Vongola Ring.

Then he followed G to the dining room in which he had a glaring contest with the Melon and ended up turning the Dining room into a food fight arena.

It started with Lampo getting annoyed with their killing intent and throwing his pasta at Daemon. Which ended up on G's face. G got enraged and threw a random pie at him in which Lampo dodges and it kisses Asari's face.

Asari decided to be peacemaker but Lampo threw food back and it ended up living on Knuckle's face. Knuckle threw food too and soon Daemon's face was colored with pineapple juice.

Giotto crawled under the table to find Tsuna there too, munching on whatever food he catches whenever he stuck his plate out. Soon someone hit Alaude's face.

All hell broke loose.

Giotto had to go out to stop them, but ended up making it worse. Tsuna sighed. [Useless Boss you are, Primo. Not like I don't understand what it feels like...]

When the noise had finally subsided, Tsuna climbed out to see an amazing sight. The room was beyond trashed. He could only say a few words...

"The room smells like Daemon."

"OY!"


	7. Helpless First Generation

Giotto cleared his throat. They had finally finished cleaning the dining room (in which the chefs were both furious and laughing about), and now they had to deal with making dinner for themselves (the chefs were still mad).

"So before we trash up the kitchen too -Alaude, come back here- let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" Giotto suggested. Tsuna scowled. He already knew their names, but went along with it anyways.

"I'm the great Lampo-sama."

[Lambo counterpart.]

"I'm G. Tch, why are we even doing this?"

[He's practically Hayato.]

"I'm Asari Ugetsu. And that over there is Alaude."

[At least there's a Yamamoto here. I'm not happy about a Hibari being here though...]

"I'm Knuckle! It's Extreme to meet you!"

[At least he's not louder than Onii-san.]

"Nufufufu~ I'm Daemon Spade."

"Melon-head."

"Giotto, can I?" "No, Daemon, NO."

"I'm Giotto."

[And I'm your great great great great grandson who just happens to stumble upon 400 years to the past and is waiting for someone to tell me how to get back.] but of course he didn't say that.

"I'm Tsunayoshi."

"Hope we can get along."

"O..kay."

* * *

"Ah wait Daemon what are you doing? Lampo don''t eat that!"

And in no time at all the kitchen was trashed.

Tsuna sighed in defeat.

"You people can just go out. I'll handle this myself..." Tsuna pushed them out.

* * *

And in no time at all, the kitchen was in tip-top shape and dinner was prepared. Tsuna served them the food, and after eating, he went back to his room. He released Natsu again.

"Ahhhh won't Reborn suddenly appear and tell me how to get home?" he whined. And suddenly the headphones in his shirt pocket shone. He took it out and a hologram of Reborn appeared.

 _"Dame-Tsuna, you're getting hell when you come back."_

 _"Reborn! Took you long enough!"_

"Are you ordering me, Tsuna?"

"No! And have you found a way to get me back to our time?"

"Yep. But you have to find Talbot."

"Talbot-san? Why?"

"Because he has the time machine, No-Good-Tsuna."

"I need to use a time machine? Oh wait! What happened to the Estraneo Famiglia?"

"They retreated. It seems like they're aiming to destroy the Vongola.

"Hieeee then what am I supposed to do now?"

"Stay there. One of them fessed up saying they were going to Primo's time as well, so I'll have you deal with the Estraneo Famiglia people who go there."

"Hieee?"

"Ciao~!"

"Don't 'Ciao' me! Are you telling me I have to stay here longer?"

"You can't be a good boss without real training, No-Good-Tsuna!"

"You mean your Spartan Training was never real training?"

"Of course my training was real training. I'm talking about solo experiences, No-Good-Tsuna! You can't rely on your guardians all the time! Ciao~"

"Reborn!"


	8. Sleep-Deprived Tsuna

"Reborn said to find Talbot-san, but it's practically impossible for me who's on close watch by all seven of the Primos." Tsuna muttered, scratching his head. "I'd better be prepared when I get back..."

"Tsunayoshi? Who are you talking to?" Asari's voice suddenly asked from outside tha door. Tsuna bolted up. "N-No one! Was just talking to myself! Ehehe..."

There was a silence before Asari knocked on the door once more. "Can I come in, Tsunayoshi?" he asked. Tsuna replied with a yes, swiftly placing his headphones and mittens in their respective pocket as Natsu went back into its Ring.

"Tsunayoshi, it seems like you don't like talking with us." Asari said. [It's not that I don't wanna talk with you, I can't. What am I supposed to do if my identity gets revealed and I make a time lapse?] Tsuna complained in his mind.

"R-Really? I guess it's instinct?" he stuttered out. [My Dame-self is coming back... oh god Reborn would kill me if he heard me talking like this again...]

Saying nothing Asari left.

* * *

The next day

* * *

"Giotto~!" a voice called as the redhead opened the door to Giotto's office, only to see his friend not at his desk. He sighed.

"Oh, it seems like Giotto isn't here..." he said to himself. "Looks like I'll have to eat the cake myself, eh?" he added, before lifting the cake up to dodge the cake-loving idiot who pounced out of nowhere.

"Yo, Giotto!" he greeted. "Cozart!" Giotto looked to see his redhead friend he hasn't seen in a long time.

Cozart placed the cake on Giotto's desk as Giotto happily took it. "Where's G and the others?" he asked. "G? Probably in Tsunayoshi's room again, thinking of who to sacrifice." Giotto blurted out before he covered his mouth knowing he said something he shouldn't have.

Cozart eyed him suspiciously. "Who's this Tsunayoshi? Did you bring some beast back?" Cozart asked, receiving desperate denials from Giotto.

He sighed. "Guess I'll go look myself...He's probably in the guest room anyway." Cozart walked off, with Giotto running after.

* * *

"Oy G, you go." Lampo shrugged. "The hell would I want to go? I still need to chase the idiot boss around in case he runs from paperwork again!" G glared. "Now, now, Alaude can always do that." Asari soothed. "Nufufufu, I'm not going into the brat's room." Daemon laughed. "Hn." Alaude said, which made no sense. "Extreme." Knuckle said, which made even less sense.

"What are you all doing?" Cozart asked, suddenly becoming part of the group. "Cozart?" G almost yelled. Lampo stuffed his mouth before he yelled too loud.

* * *

"So, Tsunayoshi is really grouchy when he wakes up?" Cozart asked, receiving a few nods. "And now we're thinking of who to sacrifice to wake him up." G said.

"How about all of you?" a voice cut in sweetly.

The door behind them opened.

"Just for your information I could hear everything from behind the door." Tsuna informed.

"Run!"


	9. Talbot

"Woah Giotto, Tsuna really looks like you." Cozart said, rubbing his head which had a bump caused by Tsuna. "Y'sure he ain't your son or something?"

"But he's damn scary." Lampo whined. "Anyway, food."

"Where's Tsuna anyway?" Cozart asked, depressed that no one

There was a scary silence.

"SEARCH FOR HIM!"

* * *

"That went better than I thought..." Tsuna mumbled to Natsu as they ran through the thick forest. "It bought me enough time to make a run for it." He almost tripped over a tree branch thinking too much.

"But if I go back I'll be even more suspicious so I guess I'll have to stay whenever I find." he mumbled. "But where am I going to find Talbot-san anyway...?"

"My, my, if it isn't Vongola Decimo." a familiar voice made Tsuna give an emergency brake and snap his head over.

It was the old man. "Talbot-san? You haven't changed!" Tsuna yelled, mindful not to be too loud.

"Ohoho, respect your elders, Decimo. Anyway, I know what you're here for. So get inside the house before Primo catches up with you." Talbot pointed to a cottage that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Tsuna rushed after Talbot to find the interior of the cottage nothing like he thought. It was practically a high-tech laboratory. "What the hell?"

"Shush, boy. Now I need to explain to you how to get back to your time." Talbot said, sitting down.

"I need you to find the Estraneo who has come back to this time, and defeat him." he said. Tsuna was dazed, "Defeat him, make him surrender, then what?" Tsuna questioned.

"Take your time in doing that. I need one month to finish the time machine." Talbot said.

"HIEEEE" "Shush!"

By the time Tsuna covered his mouth they could already hear sounds of the Primo and his Guardians outside.

"Hide in the closet." Talbot ordered.

Tsuna complied immediately and Giotto barged in.

"Talbot! Haveyouseenakidthatlookslikemebutwithbrownhairandorangeeyes?" Giotto stumbled over words over and over again.

"BREATHE, Giotto. Talbot, have you seen a kid that looks like Giotto but with brown hair and orange eyes?" Asari repeated.

"Nope." Talbot answered.

"Okay, where on EARTH did he go?" G whined.

"Hell if I'd know. Your fault for leaving him alone." Giotto grumbled.

"Now, now, Giotto." Talbot soothed.

"Talbot?" Giotto and G looked at the old, weird looking man.

"I'm sure you just overlooked him in his room or something." Talbot said.

* * *

"Thanks, Talbot-san." Tsuna said as he climbed out of the closet. "But am I seriously supposed to run back and hide in my room like nothing happened faster than them?"

"Hey, c'mon Decimo, you're not Decimo for naught, right?" Talbot teased, in the same tone Reborn always used against Tsuna.

"I swear to god Reborn was your apprentice." Tsuna cried.


	10. Arrival of Estraneo

"Tsuna! Where were you?" Giotto screeched. "W-What are you talking about? I was here the whole time." Tsuna tried but stuttered anyway. Curse his clumsiness.

"Brat! Didn't I warn you not to run away?" G barged in.

"I didn't!" Tsuna cried. Damn that Talbot, he made a stupid excuse for him!

"Where did you Extremely go?"Knuckle asked.

"Nowhere!"

"Tsunayoshi, did you really stay in here the whole time?"Asari looked at him.

"Yes!"

"Nufufufu, he's lying, obviously. Giotto, can I?" Daemon chuckled.

"Melon heads can shut up." "OY!"

"For running away I'll arrest you." Alaude came in fron the window.

"Hieee!"

"Running from Lampo-sama is despicable."

"I'll give you a candy so believe me already!" Tsuna gave a final desperate cry.

* * *

"Now, now, Giotto. It might've been just as Talbot said, we must've missed him in his room." Cozart to the rescue. "Tch...fine...if Cozart says so..." G turned and walked away. Soon everyone but Giotto and Cozart (and Tsuna) were in the room.

"Hey, Tsunayoshi, why are you lying?" Giotto asked. [Oh shit I forgot Giotto had Hyper Intuition.] Tsuna gulped. "W-Well, Giotto." he said, activating Boss Mode,

"I might have been lying, but I can assure you I mean no harm against your family." he said.

Giotto and Cozart were stunned. They sensed no lies.

* * *

It was another day in the noisy mansion where Tsuna woke up with a headache.

[Something is going to happen soon. Something bad.]

"Urghhh my head feels like its splitting apart...Curse you Hyper Intuition..." he groaned. Natsu whimpered beside him. "It's okay, Natsu, I'm fine. Like every other time, it'll go away soon."

And suddenly the door opened. [Oh shit]. Natsu was out of the box. And who that appeared was Giotto, of all godforsaken people.

"A-A-A-A-A LION?"

"Quieten down a bit Primo you're being louder than Knuckle." Tsuna sighed. Now what?

"Why's there a lion in the room?" Giotto freaked. Tsuna found it hard to believe this was the same Primo that founded the bloody Vongola.

"I picked it up somewhere...?" Tsuna made up. [Am I learning how to make excuses from Onii-san?]

"But you weren't allowed to go out." Giotto stated, eyeing Tsuna suspiciously.

"It jumped in from the window..?" Tsuna made up again, looking desperately at the wall to his right, as if the perfect excuse will appear in magical words on it.

"Don't lie." Giotto said.

"Can I keep it? Promise it won't kill anyone." Tsuna changed the subject, making puppy dog eyes as he hugged Natsu possessively as if a child wanting a doll.

"It can KILL?" Giotto sweatdropped.

"No actually, cuz it's a cub." Tsuna smiled. Well, not like Natsu was actually a cub.

"What if its mother comes finding it?" Giotto gave.

"It won't." Tsuna denied.

"How'd you know that?" Giotto whined. He pretty much didn't want some lion trashing his mansion out of nowhere. Paperwork, dangit.

"..."

"Answer me!" Giotto cried.

* * *

Primo was still demanding while Tsuna just stared. What was he going to answer?

And all of a sudden the pain returned. He held his head and shut his eyes tight. He knew that whatever was coming would be arriving very soon.

"T-Tsunayoshi? What's wrong?" Giotto asked, every emotion from before was replaced with concern and worry.

"N-Nothing..Just a little headache." Tsuna managed to get out.

"This is abviously more than just 'a little'! Knuckle!" Giotto called.

* * *

"Where's Knuckle?Tsunayoshi is- Wait where did he goooo?" Giotto yelled, but as he turned around Tsuna was gone from his room again, the window open.

"IDIOT BOSS!" G screamed.

* * *

Suddenly an explosion was heard. Giotto snapped his head to the door. "What happened?" he shouted. Lampo appeared. "Giotto, this is an emergency! The Estraneo are here!"

"The Estraneo? But I thought we signed a truce?"

"They betrayed us!" G appeared.

"What?"

"No time to be shocked, Giotto!"

* * *

They rushed to where the explosion was, to find Tsuna there. On Giotto's Hyper Intuition, they hid first.

Tsuna was looking at the Estraneo Primo, as well as another male beside him.

"I knew it'd be you." Tsuna grumbled.

"Well, thank you very much, I'm happy that you remember me~." the male, whom unknown to the Primos was Estraneo Decimo, said smirking mischievously.

"Thanks to you, my head feels like it's cracking." Tsuna whined.

"Well, I'm grateful. Did you like your trip around the Vongola Mansion?" the male teased.

"Unfortunately, I've seen enough of it so it wasn't much of an enjoyment." Tsuna replied nonchalantly. It was quite a surprise to think that they were in the middle of a battlefield with the chit-chat they were having.

"Hahaha. Well I'd guess. But I'm not letting you off so easily." the male's gaze sharpened.

"Unfortunately, I need to defeat you." Tsuna picked up Natsu and put it on his shoulder.

"Hahaha, not happening." the male laughed again.

"Unfortunately again, I'll have to take my leave." Tsuna sighed quite disappointingly.

"Chickening out?" the male asked, quite confused as to why his rival would say such a thing.

"Nope. My Primo is here." Tsuna explained.

"Then you're in trouble." the male mused.

"I can handle myself pretty well, thank you very much." Tsuna grumbled.


	11. Sawada

And within an instant Tsuna had disappeared. The Estraneo Decimo cursed to himself and disappeared after him. Giotto got out from him hiding place. "What was that about?" he asked. "The brat is suspicious! He might be a spy!" G yelled. The Estraneo Primo laughed. "What a useless Boss you are to not believe him." he said. That was when they remembered the Estraneo's existence.

G glared. "I don't remember someone like that being in your famiglia. Who was that?" Giotto asked, activating HDWM. The Estraneo Primo laughed harder. "Figure out for yourself!"

Giotto turned to G. "Where's Cozart?" he whispered.

"He's fending off the Estraneo henchmen." G whispered back.

"Dammit..."

* * *

On the other hand, Tsuna dashed off to where he determined was an open space. He stopped and waited for his opponent to appear.

Not long after, Estraneo Decimo appeared. "Finally alone, are we, Vongola Decimo?" he asked. Tsuna took out his Vongola Ring and put it on his headphones, gloves and contacts he activated his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Let's handle this quickly, Akuhei."

* * *

Giotto and his Guardians were scattered, dealing with Estraneo Primo and his henchmen. Giotto was having a hard time against the Primo considering guns against gloves aren't exactly a good match.

* * *

On the other hand, Tsuna was having a hard time. Not exactly hard seeing as he's fought Estraneo Decimo before, but he wasn't exactly on tip-top shape. His head was still throbbing. [Something is definitely going to happen.]

As he dodged another attack, he was faced with a bullet which he couldn't dodge. He 'tch'ed and called, "Natsu! Cambio Forma!"

Natsu immediately turned into a cloak. Effectively guarding against the bullet, Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief.

He had no choice at this point. He had to use the X-Burner.

But Primo would definitely notice a large-scale attack like that.

No choice whatsoever. He could always just rush back to the Mansion and act like nothing happened.

He positioned his hands. "Operation X."

"Understood, Boss." a feminine voice answered him.

"Ahahaha! Finally getting serious, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Akuhei laughed.

* * *

Giotto and Estraneo Primo's fight was interrupted by a huge wave of pure sky flames. Giotto was shocked beyond words. Whose flames were these? Those flame were much purer than his!

When the flames extinguished themselves, Estraneo Primo shouted, "It seems like we'll have to fight another day!" Estraneo Decimo soon jumped beside him, his clothes badly charred and so was his face. "Woah! What happened to you?" he asked to receive no answer from his pouting descendant.

"Sawada! I know you're there somewhere!" Akuhei shouted. He received no respond but he continued. "Our fight will not end just like this! Next time we meet will be your demise!"

* * *

Everyone from the Estraneo had retreated and the Vongola Primo and his Guardians were left with many questions. Who was the boy beside Estraneo Primo? Who released those Sky Flames from before? Who could've burnt him so badly?

Who was 'Sawada'?


	12. Again

An hour later, they had finally cleared up most of the rubble caused by Estraneo, and the mansion was liveable for the moment. Tsuna was holed up in his room, so they had G blow the door down. Tsuna's headache was getting worse by the second but he hid it, a little in vain.

"Tsunayoshi, who on earth are you?" Giotto demanded. "Who, you ask, I'm Tsunayoshi. I told you that already." Tsuna grumbled, His headache was really bothering him. What worse could happen now? Oh great, he's going to jinx himself.

"You were definitely talking with the Estraneo just now! Don't lie!" G yelled. "Estraneo? What's that? Why would I talk to it?" Tsuna mumbled, bearing with his headache, but it was getting hard.

"Extremely tell us the truth, Tsunayoshi!" Knuckle spoke up, in which Tsuna grew frustrated and yelled, "I am!"

"Tsunayoshi, I never knew you were the type to lie." Asari gave a disappointed look.

"I'm not!" Tsuna screamed with what strength he had left.

"Giotto, can I?" Daemon asked. "For the last time, NO." Giotto said.

* * *

"Urghhh what could possibly go worse?" he grumbled to himself. This time he couldn't just shake the Primo Generations off his case. "My, my, Tsunayoshi, you seem to be having some trouble." Talbot appeared.

"Yes I am...This is pretty hard to deal with by myself, thank you very much." Tsuna growled, ignoring the Primos who were still in the room. "Then rejoice, for I bring good news."

"Wait a minute, Talbot, what's the meaning of this?" Giotto asked.

"Now, now, Vongola Primo, we have private talk to go through." Talbot ushered them out the door. "Wait one minute Talbot! I need to talk with that spy!" G managed to yell before the door was shut in his face.

"And so, Tsunayoshi, I see you're having a hard time."

"The hell would I be having a good time when my headache is getting worse?" Tsuna replied. Natsu 'gao'ed.

"Well sorry for my seemingly stupid question." Talbot had this sadistic smile on that was very surely making Tsuna feel worse.

"So, what news do you bring me?" Tsuna asked.

"Reborn has decided to send one of your guardians here to accompany you!" Talbot replied.

"Why the sudden change of plans?"

"The Estraneo Famiglia attacked again and this time he acquired some bullet so he needs someone to send it to me." Talbot replied.

Tsuna groaned. "Like I don't have enough trouble keeping my identity a secret here..."

"Well, look on the bright side, you'll have company." Talbot said in a Reborn tone.

"I swear to god you and Reborn just like torturing me." Tsuna mumbled.


	13. Storm

**AN: Oh, don't forget, this is a copy-paste+edit of my story from Wattpad, so your requests for which guardian to appear come after, sorry!**

* * *

"So, who's going to appear?" Tsuna asked. He was not excite to hear the answer in the least. He just hoped that it wasn't someone troublesome, but none of his guardians were not troublesome except Chrome, but Mukuro will murder him if something happens to Chrome when he can't find her, and Mukuro is first place in causing trouble. The least he needed now was paperwork.

Talbot didn't have time to answer, or maybe he just didn't feel like answering, because he predicted what would've happens three seconds later. Tsuna was half-scared out of his wits when a familiar-sounding explosion occurred.

"What now?" Giotto yelled.

Tsuna facepalmed. _"No need to answer, Talbot-san. I think I know the answer already."_ he muttered in Japanese. Seriously, he expected this, but seriously? Great, he said 'seriously' twice. _  
_

 _"JUUUDAIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

 _"And here he comes."_

* * *

"Who goes there!" G shouted, preparing his Arrow. Giotto was in HDWM again; Asari drew his swords; Alaude was prepared to arrest someone; Daemon was...being the melon he is; Knuckle was getting into fighting stance; Lampo was hiding behind a wall somewhere.

The newly broken door, courtesy of you-should-know-who-by-know, was followed by a loud shout. _"JUUUUUUDAIMEEEEEE! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"He's speaking in Japanese?" Asari was surprised.

"Nevermind that! How much paperwork is this going to cost?" Giotto freaked.

"This is not the time to worry about that, Giotto!" G scolded.

"Whatever! The kid's running amok!" Lampo yelled.

* * *

After a long half-hour, they finally manage to tie the bomber-boy up and make him stay still. _"So, what're you doing on Vongola territory, boy?"_ Asari asked, a little happy to be speaking in his home language again. The boy glared.

"I can speak Italian, just so you know." he growled. "Where is the Te-Tsuna?" he demanded.

"Tsuna? You mean Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked before he was interrupted by another.

"Gosh...Hayato...this isn't our mansion, but it doesn't mean that you can trash this place up..." Tsuna groaned at his Storm Guardian.

Brightening up at the voice, Hayato easily snapped off the ropes and ran to his Boss. He bowed down on his knees and started banging his head against the floor. "I'm sorry! I have failed to protect you from that bullet! I'll commit suicide to atone!" he repeatedly chanted like a mantra.

"Hayato stop that or I'll seriously throw you out the window." Tsuna said, very much annoyed, which made Hayato stand up almost immediately. "And y'know this is a seriously bad time to show up."

"I'm so sorry! I'll commit suicide to atone!"

"More than you, I want Reborn to commit suicide."

* * *

"Now, Tsunayoshi, answer truthfully, who on earth are you?" Giotto demanded. He was asking in HDWM this time, completely serious. Tsuna sighed. There was no run this time.

"I can't tell you." he said.

"I knew it, you're a spy!" G shouted.

"Shut up Pinky! Tsuna has his reasons!" Hayato yelled.

"My hair is red for god's sake!" G retorted.

"No difference!" Hayato immediately responded.

"I'm not a spy. But nevertheless I can't tell you too much about me. But you should be able to tell that I hold no evil intentions to the Vongola." Tsuna stood up. "But if you insist in saying we are spies we can, and will immediately leave the mansion."

"Wait." Giotto said. "We are not sure in which you are spies or not. You will leave tomorrow."

"As you wish, then." Tsuna shrugged.


	14. Infiltrate

"Oy, oy..Giotto, what are you thinking leaving the spies here for another night? They might be planning to blow up the mansion!" G complained.

"Chill, G. My Hyper Intuition tells me that Tsunayoshi holds no intentions against the Vongola." Giotto soothed, but he himself was thinking very hard.

"I don't doubt your Hyper Intuition, but even if he has no intentions, what if he's a information dealer that sells information?"

"Now, now, G..." Asari tried, but, "SHUT UP, FLUTE FREAK!"

"Okay chill! I told them to stay so we can observe if they're really spies or not! If they're suspicious we can always fight! If they're not we can let them stay or go!" Giotto yelled.

They leaned against the door, trying to listen in on the two.

* * *

 _"Juudaime, I'm really sorry I let you get hit by that bullet!"_ Hayato banged his head on the floor countless times, making Tsuna worry that it would draw blood soon. _  
_

 _"I said to stop that!"_ Tsuna tried. He didn't want Hayato to kill himself here, he needed to go home. Also, if Hayato's dead, Bianchi would kill him. _  
_

 _"But I've really failed you! Juudaime saved me but got hit instead!"_ Gokudera's eyes were leaking with puppy-eyed tears. Tsuna sweatropped. _  
_

 _"It's fine! I'm the one that let my guard down!"_ he tried again. Reborn would really kill him if he heard Tsuna being Dame again. _  
_

 _"But it was mainly my fault!"_ Gokudera insisted. _  
_

 _"A true Boss should always be alert! I was just careless!"_ Tsuna tried more desperately. He didn't let Gokudera continue. He shushed Gokudera immediately. _"Wait."  
_

* * *

"What might they be talking about?" Lampo asked. "And who's 'Juudaime'?"

"Juudaime means Decimo. It's Japanese." Asari explained.

"Decimo? Is he the Decimo of a famiglia?" G suspected.

"No one can say for sure." Asari shrugged, listening in for more.

"Giotto, we should lock him up after all! He's suspicious!" G suggested, not aware of his volume.

"Don't jump to conclusions, G." Giotto sighed. "And if you don' lower your volu-"

He was cut off because the door suddenly opened. "Primo, it's rude to eavesdrop." came Tsuna's voice in a firm and stern tone.

"How dare you listen in on our conversation! We already agreed to leave so get off our case!" Gokudera yelled.

The Primo Guadians could only leave.

* * *

 **It was a few minutes to midnight...**

 _"Juudaime, where are we going to stay if we really have to leave?"_ Hayato asked. He had let Uri out of her Ring, and he had hid his Vongola Gear. Uri was being tame for now, luckily.

 _"Who said we were going to stay here any longer?"_ Tsuna petted Natsu's and Uri's heads as he said that. He was in boss-mode, although he seemed to be quite easygoing at the moment.

 _"Juudaime! Do you mean-?"_

Tsuna stood up and stretched. _"Do you have the bullet Reborn asked you to bring?"_ he asked.

Hayato beamed. _"Of course, Juudaime!"_

Tsuna put on his headphones and contacts, then his mittens, turning them into gloves without lighting the flame on his forehead. Natsu went back to his ring. Hayato buckled on his Vongola Gear and somehow got Uri to not scratch his face and go back to her ring.

"We'll leave at midnight, objections?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera smirked, "None!"

* * *

The door opened, revealing Primo and his Guardians. "Where do you think you're going, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked, going into HDWM. Tsuna and Hayato turned, not at all surprised.

"We're leaving." he answered.

"The deal was that you leave tomorrow!" G shouted.

Just then, the midnight bell rang. "It's already 'tomorrow'." Tsuna said, silencing the older Storm Guardian.

"Hayato, let's go." he turned to the window, climbing out of it.

"Yes, boss." Hayato complied, his serious right-hand personality showing through as he did as ordered.

* * *

When they were out of sight, Tsuna went into HDWM. He grabbed Hayato's hand and they flew to Talbot's house. In the distance, only the orange flames were visible.

In front of Talbot's house, they landed and released their Box Animals. Tsuna went out of HDWM and they knocked on the opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Welcome, Vongola Decimo and his Storm Guardian!"

* * *

Wait, didn't Talbot just disappear from the story a while ago?

Oh well.

* * *

Talbot examined the bullet. _"My, my, this is surely a modified version of the ten-year-bazooka!"_ he exclaimed.

 _"Any hope in getting us back earlier than a month, Talbot-san?"_ Tsuna asked.

Talbot nodded. _"This is a great help! This won't take long! If I start working now, I should be finished by tomorrow!"_

 _"Really?"_ they both exclaimed at once. Talbot nodded.

* * *

 _"Now, all that's left is to deal with Akuhei, Juudaime!"_ Hayato said excitedly.

Tsuna nodded. "With two of us now, I'm sure it'll go fine!" Tsuna smiled slightly as Gokudera gave a nod, but he still felt like something was wrong. _That's right_. His head hurt.

[What's going to happen this time?]

* * *

 _"Hayato, are you ready?" Tsuna asked. "Of course, Juudaime!"_

They were both in battle gear, ready for battle. _"Talbot-san is working?"_ Tsuna asked.

Hayato nodded. _"It'd be better to not to disturb him now, right?"_

 _"We'll really have to thank him for the directions to the Estraneo Base when we get the chance, though."_ Tsuna said before going into HDWM. Natsu and Uri were still in their rings, but their Vongola Gears were activated. _"Well then, let's go. We'll take down the Estraneo Decimo today, once and for all."_

 _"Yes, boss!"_


	15. Cambio Forma

It was an unmistakably grand mansion, so normal no one would have expected it to be the Estraneo's Base, in which they conduct all those underground experiments. "Hayato, let's split up. You keep them busy while I deal with Akuhei." Tsuna ordered.

"Leave it to me, Tenth!" Hayato took out his dynamites.

"Wait Hayat-!" Tsuna tried to stop him but the dynamites were lit. Thrown at the door, blasted away, alarm beeping, people rushing. Tsuna facepalmed.

"Were you saying something, Tenth?" Hayato turned around innocently.

Tsuna sighed. "Nothing. I'll leave this place to you."

"Yes, Boss!" Gokudera saluted.

* * *

Tsuna flew up to the roof, hoping to find a way inside without having too much trouble, only to find luck on his side.

"I knew you'd come here, Sawada Tsunayoshi..." It was Akuhei.

"...or should I say Vongola Decimo?"

* * *

"Well, we don't have much time now, considering Primo and the others might be arriving anytime soon because of the commotion." Tsuna released Natsu and got ready to fight.

Akuhei drew his guns. "I agree."

Hayato and Tsuna were so occupied in fighting, they forgot that the Primo were on their way.

* * *

Hayato was dealing with more people by the second. "tch."

He released Uri.

"Buckle of the Storm Version X."

Uri went into the Vongola Gear.

"Uri. Cambio Forma."

* * *

"Natsu."

Tsuna had released Natsu as well.

"Ring of the Sky Version X."

Natsu went into the Ring.

"Natsu. Cambio Forma."

 **"It's about time we took things seriously." they said at the same time.**

* * *

Hayato was soon covered with dynamites around his body, a pair of sunglasses and a cigarette-lighter appeared. He smiled. All of his enemies felt the urge to turn tail and run away as far as they could. Hayato's eyes gleamed, and he threw all of his bombs at them, causing a gigantic explosion.

From afar it seemed like a volcano erupted.

* * *

Tsuna's Gloves were now red. He took on his Boss look and glared. "Primo is arriving fast. We'll have to finish this already." He positioned himself, for his strongest move.

Akuhei had learned what Tsuna was going to do. And he wasn't going to let him do it again. In a flash he reloaded his gun. He pulled the trigger before Tsuna could say the activation words.

To Tsuna's shock, what shot out wasn't the lead bullets, but a beam of red Flames that didn't actually hurt him, but made the Sky Flame on his forehead disappear.

He lit it again, and jumped to the air. "Operation X, X Burner: Air." He unleashed the mildly charged X burner, but it didn't have much effect.

It continued on for a while until the door opened and in came Hayato. Tsuna responded quickly. He yelled out an order, "Hayato! keep him busy while I charge my flames!"

"Yes, Boss!" Hayato proceeded to throw his dynamite, effectively stalling some time.

Tsuna landed on the ground and positioned both his hands in front of him. "Operation XX."

"Roger, Boss!"

* * *

"Hayato, dodge!" he ordered. Hayato, hearing that, was grazed by a bullet. He 'tch'ed and jumped into the air, making way for his boss' attack.

"XX Burner!"

* * *

As the flames subsided, Tsuna panted, out of breath. "Did..we get him...?" he huffed.

"I don't know. He's disappeared." Hayato replied. Tsuna sighed.

"Tsuna..yoshi...?" They snapped their heads up. Giotto and his Guardians. All of them.

"Oh shit." Hayato said.

"Did they see?" Tsuna asked.

"We did...what on earth was that...Tsuna...you had Sky Flames? Why? How?"

Now these were questions Tsuna just couldn't answer. He gulped.

"I'm sorry Tenth I'm a failure! I didn't notice them arriving! I'll commit suicide to atone." Gokudera apologized immediately.

"Stop that Hayato if you leave me alone to deal with this I'll murder you." Tsuna threatened, very much serious.

* * *

"Ahahaha! Sawada, don't think this is over yet!" Akuhei's voice came from nowhere.

"Dammit, Akuhei you're still going on about this? Don't you know one simple mistake can cause an extreme change?" Tsuna yelled to the voice.

"Yes, of course I know! And the change I want to cause is for Vongola, and you, Sawada Tsunayoshi to disappear forever!" Akuhei yelled.

"Damn, what makes you think that would really come true?" Hayato yelled.

"It will definitely come true!" Akuhei yelled. Where the hell was his confidence from? I need some.

"Hayato." Tsuna whispered, "It seems like we have to beat some sense into him. Help me. Just don't kill him."

"Yes, Boss!"


	16. Decimo and Primo

"Sawada...Tsunayoshi...?" Giotto mumbled. Tsuna rolled his eyes. This was definitely not the time to be messing around with your ancestor. "Who on earth are you, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Why do you possess Sky Flames, why do you look like me? Why are your Sky Flames so pure?"

Tsuna gulped. "I'm sorry, Primo, but you'll have to figure those things out yourself for now, cuz I'm a bit busy now..."

"Is this the time to be looking away?" Tsuna snapped his head back to see Akuhei, his face covered in blood, his eyes showing nothing but hatred, malice, killing intent. With a sound of ripping flesh, a gash plastered itself on Tsuna's arm, courtesy of a small dagger.

"Juudaime!" Tsuna crouched down, and looked up to find Akuhei missing. He 'tch'ed and stood up, with blood trickling down his hand.

"Y'know, Hayato, would it be funny if Reborn suddenly appeared from nowhere?" he asked. Hayato was busy inspecting the gash but looked up anyway. "Maybe."

"Can't pray for your damn home tutor now, Decimo~!" Akuhei's voice sang.

"Damn it, shut up for a while! Did he go insane or something?" Tsuna complained.

"I'm pretty sure he did, Tenth!" Gokudera yelled, absolutely not helping.

"You didn't need to answer that!" Tsuna yelled, angry.

* * *

 _"Tsunayoshi! Good news!"_ Everyone, including Akuhei turned to see the one who intruded with an overly out-of-place hippy voice.

 _"Talbot-san?"_ Did he just waltz into a warzone happily?

 _"I've managed to finish the machine! I haven't tried it out though!"_ he announced.

 _"Are you sure you won't send us another 400 years back to the past?"_ Tsuna asked.

 _"I'm sure! I think"_ Talbot mumbled the last part but Tsuna heard it well enough to retort,

 _"I HEARD THE 'I THINK'!"_

 _"Hahaha! Don't worry! I'm confident it'll work fine enough!"_ Talbot said.

 _"I SWEAR TO GOD YOU AND REBORN ARE RELATED!"_

* * *

"Anyway, hurry up and finish off Akuhei so I can get it working!" Talbot yelled.

"Talbot, what's the meaning of this? Tsunayoshi, who is he really?" Giotto demanded.

Talbot laughed. "Well, you'll have to ask him yourself!"

The wicked chuckle of Akuhei resounded through the air, accompanied by shrill sounds of metal against metal, flame against flame. "Well, Primo~ Do you want me to tell you~?"

Tsuna and Hayato became alarmed.

* * *

"Hey Vongola Primo~~" Akuhei called. Giotto looked at him. "Shall I tell you who Sawada Tsunayoshi really is?" Giotto gulped. He could deny that he wanted to know, but his Hyper Intuition told him he shouldn't know. "Either way, I'll be telling you~" Akuhei's blade was deflected away.

"Akuhei, damn you, it seems like the same blood runs through the family, eh? You're lucky Mukuro isn't here right now, or you would've been dead by now, as you bear the same blood as the wicked Estraneo." Tsuna growled.

"Well well, Decimo, let's not talk about your Mist Guardian which my family happily experimented on quite some time ago. Let's have a beautiful Decimo-to-Decimo fight, shall we?" Akuhei sang nonchalantly.

"Game's on, Estraneo Decimo." Tsuna challenged.

"Well then here I come, Vongola Decimo!" Akuhei took it.

* * *

"Hayato, stand down. I'll deal with him myself." Tsuna ordered. Hayato sighed.

"Yes, Boss." Hayato walked to the Primos, sighing once more and held back the urge to groan at the sight of them.

"What did he mean...by..Vongola Decimo...?"

Hayato facepalmed. [What am I supposed to say now...?] Suddenly G grabbed Hayato by the collar. "Talk, brat!" Hayato growled and easily freed himself from G's grip, and released Uri, in her Vongola Gear form.

As she started scratching Hayato she spotted G and ran over to him, purring and cuddling like a little kitten seeking attention. A vein popped in Hayato's head. "You damn cat, why is it only me that you don't like?"

"Nyarr!"

"Why's there a cat wearing sunglasses? Is it a UMA?" G asked.

Hayato got another tick mark. "Uri is my Ring Animal and for your information a cat wearing sunglasses does not make it a UMA!" he lectured, "You're giving insult to the name of a UMA!"

"Ring Animal?" Giotto questioned. Hayato facepalmed again. [Now I've got more questions to answer...Great.]

"Ring Animal is our animal that can turn into our weapons! They're usually a Ring if we don't light it so it's called a Ring Animal." he decided to answer this one.

"So that's what Tsuna's ring was for?" Giotto appeared. "The lion?"

"Natsu? Yep. You better not have lit it." the words slipped from Gokudera's mouth.

"Why?" Giotto asked.

"Because that would've made this more annoying to answer." Gokudera admitted.

"Answer the question then." G urged, annoyed.

 _"Urghhhhhhh! Talbot are you sure this won't cause some change?"_ Gokudera turned to the old man.

 _"Nope. Maybe."_ Talbot answered.

 _"I'm starting to agree with Juudaime now."_ Gokudera muttered.

 _"Ahahaha~"_ Talbot laughed.

"Brat, answer the damn question." G demanded.

"We're from the future." Gokudera finally spoke up.

There was silence for a long moment before G's eyes flared with rage. "And you expect us to believe that?"

"You were the one who asked me to answer. And I did." Gokudera shrugged him off.

"Damn you brat-"

"Wait G, my Hyper Intuition doesn't tell me he's lying." Giotto admitted.

"What?"

* * *

Tsuna blocked another attack, and soon snapped over and grabbed Akuhei's arms, effectively stopping his movement. "Caught you. Surrender now."

"Gahahaha! Aren't you forgetting something Vongola Decimo? We're in the PAST. Our Primo's time. If your Primo is over there right now, what would my Primo be doing?" Akuhei warned.

"Wait, don't tell m-!"

Tsuna snapped his head to Gokudera and Primo,

"HAYATO! LOOK OUT!"


	17. Fire

Tsuna widened his eyes as he saw the Estraneo Decimo with a gun at Gokudera's head, the Storm guardian unable to dodge. He tried to rush over, only to find his arms grabbed by Akuhei. "Regret grabbing my arms now, Sawada?"

"Kinda" Tsuna kept his pokerface. "Operation XX." he said,

"Ooh~ So which is going to die first, you or me?" Akuhei taunted.

"Neither. I just need enough firepower to get me out of your grip. I'd love to kill you but I can't risk having a depressed pineapple in my mansion." Tsuna sighed. He'd just have to leave Gokudera to Primo.

"Well then, good luck with that~" Akuhei sang. Tsuna fired a mild XX Burner, which successfully got him out of the other's grip, but he got a bullet to his shoulder, in which he endured and flew away. Akuhei appeared behind him and kicked him down to the ground.

* * *

"Juudaime!" Hayato rushed over to find himself faced with a bullet grazing his cheek, followed by a hard kick to the wall. Estraneo Primo.

"Hayato, stay there. I'll deal with this myself! Talbot-san, you can activate the machine for now and see if it works! I don't want to risk my life and wait for another day, Reborn's going to kill me!" Tsuna ordered.

"When were you the boss?" Talbot whined childishly.

"I AM the boss of the biggest Mafia four centuries later." Tsuna said, annoyed, an irk on his head.

"That's not my time." Talbot folded his arm.

"Shut it and do it or I steal your staff!" Tsuna yelled.

"Okay, scary." Talbot gave in with a smirk.

* * *

"So Akuhei's Primo, mind if you fought my Primo instead? I'm sure it'd be more interesting than ganging up on a 24 year-old, right?" Tsuna suggested, nervous but keeping a nonchalant farce.

Akuhei's Primo, Akuma laughed. "That's right, I guess! Well I'll deal with you after I'm done!"

"Your Primo is suprisingly weird." Tsuna said.

"I know, right?" Akuhei agreed.

"TSUNAYOSHI, DID YOU JUST OFFER ME AS A SACRIFICE?" Giotto's voice came in.

"Yes, I did. You can't be my ancestor if you can't deal with him." Tsuna replied.

* * *

"So, Hayato, help me for a bit. I need your to press this button." Talbot said, pointing to a red button in the machinery I can't explain.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Gokudera questioned, annoyed.

"Because I don't know what'll happen." Talbot admitted oh-so nonchalantly.

"I'm not your dummy, old man!" Gokudera shouted, threatening to draw his dynamites but reminding himself that this was the only person that could send them back to the future.

"You aren't?" Talbot questioned with Reborn's innocent tone.

 _"JUUDAIME! TALBOT-SAN IS DEFINITELY RELATED TO REBORN-SAN!"_ Gokudera screamed.

* * *

Tsuna and Akuhei ended up with their weapon to each other's faces, Akuhei staring at a splotch of orange from Tsuna's gloves, whilst Tsuna was looking at a knife directly in front of his eye. "So what now, Decimo?" Akuhei asked.

"You can always move the blade away, Decimo." Tsuna replied, using the same title-calling.

"But won't that mean you'd shoot off this orangeness the moment I do?" Akuhei asked.

"Of course. So I think we'd attack at the same time, the one who dies first loses." Tsuna suggested.

"Okay then, Decimo. On the count of three?" Akuhei suggested.

"Fine, but stop calling me Decimo it's confusing." Tsuna admitted.

"One." Akuhei started with a smile, ignoring what Tsuna said but probably taking the advice. Tsuna stared. Those eyes of his were obviously planning something. He sighed as Akuhei called out the second number. "Two..."

Tsuna tilted his head to the side just in time to have the bullet graze his cheek. "Cheating isn't good, Akuhei."

"Ahahaha! As expected of the Vongola Decimo!" Akuhei laughed.

"Three. I win." Tsuna declared before he fired the X Burner.


	18. Train

**AN: This chapter is stupid lol.**

* * *

"Oy, oy, the Decimos are going crazy." Akuma gulped. "But is Vongola Decimo supposed to be killing my Decimo now?"

"Of course not." Tsuna appeared behind him and knocked him out swiftly. Then he turned to his Primo. "You're a failure, Primo." he spat.

"HEY!"

"Oy, oy, Dame-Tsuna, Respect your ancestor, no matter how useless he was." the painfully familiar voice rang out, But the familiarity wasn't its usual squeaky childish tone, it was a deep mature tone.

"Did I just get indirectly insulted?" Giotto asked to receive no answer. Tsuna froze and turned around like a robot, nervously, sweating buckets, his Hyper Intuition telling him [That's it. My job as your intuition is officially over. Rest in Peace, Decimo.]

"Re, Reborn...?" he questioned, hoping he was wrong.

"Ready for your extra training?" Reborn asked.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"But Dame-Tsuna, the Estraneo Decimo isn't exactly defeated yet, because he ran away, so we can't go back yet. We'll have to stay for another day and a half, as per what Talbot says." Reborn said, a tone which meant no otherwise. It was heed or die.

"Yessir..." Tsuna whined.

* * *

"And so, this is Reborn, my home tutor, and since the Time Machine won't work till the day after tomorrow, we'll be staying here for now." Tsuna explained, trying to ignore the pain from a bump on his head.

"Uhhhhh...but then you have to explain everything, and EVERYTHING." G growled.

"Now, now, G, they're kids." Asari said, getting a "Shut up, Flute-freak!" from two octopus heads.

"Urghh, fine." Tsuna groaned.

G sighed and leaned on the couch before turning to the person behind the couch, "Giotto, you're being a nuisance."

"But G..." Giotto started.

"Shut up, I don't give a damn if you just got insulted." G groaned.

"But G..." he tried again.

"And if you have time to be emo go do your paperwork." G ordered.

"Darn it." Giotto cursed.

* * *

After a long time of explaining everything to the Primo's (leaving out some crucial details that will definitely change the future, eg Daemon's betrayal, Shimon.), Hayato sighed and noticed his boss had dozed off on the couch. Everyone shushed as they stared at the sleeping boy. "Ah well, I'll start his training tomorrow." Reborn tilted his fedora. Hayato sweatdropped.

They stood up, Hayato lifting Tsuna and bringing him into a guest room, then locking the door, retiring for the day. The Primo Guardians sweatdropped. "It seems that Hayato is without a doubt, the descendant of G." they said in unison

"Huh?"

* * *

And so the next day, Tsuna was woken up Vongola-style, something that hasn't happened in a while. "Wake up, Dame-Tsuna! Ten times around the mansion, on the double!"

"Hiee?" Tsuna got up, took a minute (which gave him a hit with Leon-mallet for taking too long) to elaborate what Reborn had just said and prepared for the ten laps he was going to run, only to get pulled back by a strong arm.

"Where're you going, Dame-Tsuna? I said ten times AROUND the mansion." Reborn said. Tsuna was still processing the information when the strong arm grabs his collar and flings him out the window. Then he realized what the tutor wanted him to do. Damn you, Sadist. Before he decided to just let himself fall to the ground and become a bloody mess, he grabbed onto a ledge and pulled himself up, standing on the ledge, then proceeding to climb the walls. "If you stray below the fourth floor, you're getting another ten laps. If you have someone help or join you, another ten laps."

"URGHH" Tsuna groaned.

* * *

It wasn't that hard, considering he's been climbing mountains for warm-ups since he officially became Decimo because of Reborn. But the mansion was huge. And the walls barely had anything for him to grab on to. He first passed by the room of Ugetsu Asari, in which it resembled a Japanese room. Asari was practicing his sword, or so it seemed. When he spotted Tsuna he laughed and walked to the window.

"Good Morning, Tsunayoshi. Had a good sleep?" Asari asked as if it wasn't a big deal to see a male climbing walls early in the morning.

"Uh, yeah...?" Tsuna asked. How is he so natural about this?

"Anyway, what're you doing? Seems fun." Asari questioned.

"Reborn's training. Ten times around the walls of the mansion." Tsuna explained with a sigh.

"Woah! Can I join?" Asari asked.

"Unfortunately, Reborn will give me another ten laps, so no."

"Oh. Good luck then."

* * *

Next was the room of G. The first reaction he got was a squid-head spitting out his coffee, then he spent some time staring at the pinky choking on it. He proceeded to climb away, and found it was a good idea because he was seconds away from getting slammed by the window flung open. "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Training." Tsuna answered as if he was used to it.

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT TRAINING? WHAT IF YOU FALL?" G yelled, overreacting, yeah.

"I die." Tsuna answered the obvious answer.

"OY."

"Reborn would kill me if I asked." Tsuna said.

"YOUR TUTOR IS SOME DEEP SHIT." G groaned.

"I know." Tsuna mumbled.

* * *

After that was Lampo's room. It was quiet because Lampo was still asleep.

* * *

Then came Daemon's room. As he spotted Daemon and Daemon spotted him, they glared at each other. "So the brat has the strength to climb?" Daemon started.

"So the melon talks?" Tsuna retorted.

"Damn brat." Daemon was irked.

"Stupid melon." Tsuna added.

"I wish you fall and die." Daemon cursed.

"I wish you get eaten as a melon by accident." Tsuna returned.

"What did you just call me?" Daemon balled his fist.

"A melon." Tsuna repeated blankly.

"Damn brat, you picking a fight?" Daemon got visibly annoyed.

"I don't want to fight a melon." Tsuna spat, sticking out his tongue. "It's smash open and make a mess."

"DAMN YOU BRAT!" Daemon drew his weapon.

* * *

Next was Alaude's room. "Hn." was the first thing that was spoken(?).

"Good Morning." Tsuna said politely.

"Hn." was the reply.

* * *

"Extreme, Tsunayoshi! Extremely training this early?" Knuckle yelled from the ground.

"Morning, Knuckle, it's Reborn's training, and I still have nine rounds to go." he voiced back.

"Ohh! Can I extremely join?" Knuckle asked.

"Nope. Do it yourself some other time!" he shouted.

* * *

Next was back to his room. Hayato was there. _"Ohaiyogozaimasu, Juudaime!"_ he greeted.

 _"Ohaiyo, Hayato."_ Tsuna replied.

 _"Reborn-san's training is tough eh? May I join?"_ Hayato suggested. He'd love to share the burden of what his boss was doing.

 _"Sorry. Reborn says no."_ Tsuna said.

 _"Oh...then I'll cheer you on, Juudaime!"_ Hayato seemed disappointed but brightened up cheerily.

 _"Ah..yes...okay..?"_

* * *

Then as he continued climbing he ended up drenched in sweat, and hungry by the ninth round. He accidentally made his way to the fifth floor, which was way higher than the fourth floor he was on, but then he couldn't just drop back down and risk dying, so he continued his last round on that floor. He passed by Giotto's room. Giotto was grumbling, signing the paperwork. Then suddenly he turned around and spotted Tsuna, he slammed the window open, Tsuna once again grateful for getting out of the way. "Tsunayoshi, what are you thinking?"

"My tutor is scarier than you think." Tsuna said.

"Get inside, for god's sake!" Giotto demanded.

"I can't. Reborn'll kill me." Tsuna said.

"I don't care so get in!" Giotto yelled more desperately. Tsuna then noticed he might be thinking Tsuna was committing suicide or something.

"I'm not suicidal, don't worry! And once I reach my room I'm stopping so don't increase my goddamn training!" Tsuna yelled.

"This is training?" Giotto questioned.

"To Reborn, yes." Tsuna said.

"This is completely suicidal!" Giotto whined.

"Do you think my tutor cares because he definitely doesn't." Tsuna stated.

"What?"

"So can you please let me finish this round so I can rest?" Tsuna sighed.

"O...kay.."

* * *

"Finally done..." Tsuna collapsed once he go to his room. Hayato offered his water and a towel to wipe off his sweat. He drank it greedily.

"Anyway, you'd better get a bath, or a change of clothes." Hayato said, glancing at the soaking shirt his boss was wearing. Tsuna just laughed sheepishly.

"Well you get seven points, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn appeared.

"Out of?" Tsuna asked once he was rehydrated.

"Ten." Reborn replied.

"What did I do to get three deduction marks?" he questioned.

"Making noise. Taking too long." Reborn said.

"Then what gave me seven points?" Tsuna asked.

"Refusing the Primos' help, and insulting the Melon." Reborn had a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Okay, fair enough." Tsuna smiled. "I'm gonna take a bath, I feel like shit."


	19. Ice

"Vongola Decimo~~ Come out come out wherever you are~~" Akuhei's voice crept through the quiet mansion. The servants were hiding down in the basement. The Primos were out with a mission, amazing timing there, ancestors. Reborn and Hayato had gone to Talbot's house to check the time machine.

Definitely a bad time for Estraneo to show up, right?

* * *

And so Tsuna was hiding behind a wall, waiting for the time to show up, but seeming as Akuhei is currently being psychopath, which made Tsuna not want to go out at all. "Sawada~"

"Urghhhh fine...here goes nothing.." Tsuna gulped and gathered his sanity. Tsuna stepped out in HWDM, looking at Akuhei.

Akuhei licked his lips devilishly. "Well then shall we have some fun, Sawada?"

"Note to self: never make an Estraneo snap ever again. He turns psycho." Tsuna noted.

"What're you muttering to yourself about, Sawada~?" Akuhei sang.

"I so want to throw a Daemon at him." Tsuna mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Tsuna blocked another bullet, desperately wishing for somone to get back. He was at a disadvantage. Not just on weapons, but he couldn't kill him. Suddenly an explosion was heard. Hayato. But he forgot that Akuhei was in front of him. "Die, Sawada!"

Tsuna clamped his eyes shut. It was too close to dodge. He opened his eyes to see the bullet was deflected by another. "Looks like you still need more training, Dame-Tsuna." it was a mature voice that promised Tsuna a horrible day of training. Nevertheless it was a reassuring voice to hear at that moment.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said.

* * *

"Reborn, what's the plan?" Tsuna yelled. Akuhei went so crazy he and Reborn both had to constantly keep him busy to avoid being shot.

"BANGBANGBANG! BOTH OF YOU DIE!" Akuhei yelled insanely.

"HE'S ACTING LIKE LAMBO!" Tsuna ran.

"Anyway, Tsuna, we discussed with Talbot and he said he'll get the time machine started up, and then we can bring Akuhei back to the future with us, and anything after that would be up to us." Reborn said.

"Where'd we end up when we get back?" Tsuna questioned, finding that Reborn was running alongside him, not returning fire. Probably because even Reborn can't handle the craziness without blowing up first.

"No idea. We might get stuck on enemy territory, in the middle of gunfire, or at the Vongola Mansion. It's random." Reborn said.

"Fair enough. When's it going to be activated?" Tsuna asked.

"Five minutes from now. Miss it and we're staying here forever." Reborn said.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"But then again Reborn, I'd wish Estraneo weren't so psycho-insane. I can't even get close." Tsuna grumbled to Reborn.

"For once, I agree to you." Reborn sweatdropped.

"Hey Reborn, we're pretty much running out of time, so you can punish me later, but let me do however I want for now?" Tsuna asked.

"What're you talking about?" Reborn asked.

"You'll see." Tsuna activated Primo's Cloak and got close to Akuhei, but he then took it off and Natsu turned into the Gloves. He held the gun in Akuhei's hand and froze it with Zero Point Breakthrough. But as it kept freezing Akuhei was melting it with flames.

Then finally with a loud war cry Akuhei shot Tsuna. He was smirking and laughing. "I WIN, DECIMO!"

But Tsuna looked up, his eyes back to a warm brown, with a smile on his face. "My line...Akuhei." Akuhei noticed his legs were frozen in place. The ice crept up quickly and soon his whole body was encased in ice. "I win... Decimo."


	20. Time

"Dame-Tsuna, are you an idiot? You're dying!" Reborn scolded, inspecting the bullet wound in Tsuna's chest. It was a bad wound, and it didn't seem to have been poisoned.

"I know." Tsuna choked out. Luckily, the bullet had missed his vitals but there was still a lot of blood. Tsuna evened his breath as Reborn healed him with Sun Flames.

"Tsunayoshi! What on earth?" Primo appeared at the door, "What happened?"

"Primo? You're late... I'm already done here.." Tsuna sighed.

"Tsunayoshi, what's that ice? Isn't that my Zero Point Breakthrough?" Primo questioned.

"Long story..." he mumbled.

"And you're shot?"

"Isn't the answer obvious?" Reborn answered for him.

* * *

"Tsuna! No time to mess around with Giotto now! We have thirty seconds! Where's Gokudera?" Reborn yelled, leaving Tsuna to look around for signs of Estraneo Primo. Tsuna winced and snapped over, then looking around for his Storm Guardian.

 _"Juuudaimee!"_ Hayato's voice rang over.

"Hayato! Go over to where Reborn is!" Tsuna yelled. Hayato did as told, sliding off the second floor he was on to land on the ice, then slipping down to the ground beside Reborn. Tsuna spared one last glance at his ancestor and his guardians before making his way to the ice.

However someone stopped his in his tracks, sending him flying to a wall. Tsuna climbed out of the crater, shooting a glare at Estraneo Primo. "Estraneos are crazy. I wish the pineapples would hurry up and massacre the whole family already." Tsuna muttered to himself. Apparently that hit a nerve and he got a kick to the ribs.

"Now, now, Akuma..." Tsuna coughed out some blood before grabbing the leg. "Isn't it bad to bully the weak?" Tsuna flipped him over, and slammed his to the wall. He then scrambled to stand up. Enduring a broken rib with a barely healed bullet wound isn't exactly a good idea.

"Tsuna! Ten seconds!" Reborn urged.

"You can do it, Tenth!" Gokudera cheered.

Tsuna was barely there when his leg was grabbed and tripped him. He looked back to see Estraneo Primo. "You think I'd let you leave like that?"

"Shit." Suddenly Akuma let go of Tsuna and rolled away, barely dodging two arrows. Tsuna recognized it as G's arrow, because of the Storm Flames. He looked at G and noticed he was also shocked. G had his Bow out, but he clearly remembered he only shot one.

Tsuna smirked. Hayato. He struggled to stand up again, and this time made it to the iceberg, with Estraneo Primo occupied by the Primo Generation. "Three seconds down the clock, Tsuna." Reborn said. "Guess we made it. Akuhei is perfectly in area as well." he touched the giant iceberg. "We'll bring him back and deal with him at home."

Tsuna sighed and leaned against the frozen Estraneo Decimo. He sat down with his legs pulled to his chest. He looked at his ancestor. "Arrivederci, Primo Giotto." he managed to bid. A bright light flashed, and when it subsided, the time-travelers were gone.


	21. Home

The Vongola Mansion has never been in more trouble. First was Estraneo barging in out of nowhere like no one's business, then their precious Decimo decided to vanish into thin air! What made it worse was that his Storm Guardian had to follow after him! Damn the Decimo generation!

So basically, the Mansion was in chaos.

* * *

Kyouya was threatening every person he sees with his infamous catchprase, 'I'll bite you to death', scaring the maids and butlers off to bloody hells.

Mukuro creeping everyone out with his 'kufufufu' laugh, destroying the mansion with the skylark, having fun thinking of how his boss would react if he saw this. Not helping, Piner.

Lambo running around, running away from the skylark, blowing things up with his grenades and causing constant blackouts and seizures with his lightning shocks or Box Weapon.

Ryohei shouting 'EXTREME!' at everyone and everything, going from Vongola Nono to a rock. Put simply, annoying everyone (*cough*everything).

Takeshi going 'Maa, maa' to everyone in a completely vain attempt at calming anyone down.

Chrome was just...being Chrome.

* * *

But there were guests, too!

The Arcobaleno (minus Reborn) were just silently watching the show, giving up on reducing Tsuna's paperwork. They weren't the ones doing it, anyway.

Enma was panicking, running away in fear as Ryohei was somehow chasing after him, with Adelheid and his guardians silently listening to his cries of help.

Dino was trying to keep Kyoya off his case, but of course, in vain. Romario and the other bodyguards were joining Nono in some espresso.

Byakuran was joining Mukuro in traumatizing everyone. Bluebell and the others were causing more trouble.

Iemitsu was crying in emo corner about Tsuna ignoring him. Lal was yelling for him to get a grip and act like a boss for once.

Bianchi was throwing her poison cooking at people.

Fuuta was making things float around, trying to rank out where his Tsuna-nii was, with I-pin and Basil beside him, looking curiously.

Kyoko and Haru were just sitting beside Chrome, admiring the chaos and wondering how it'd end.

Xanxus was throwing wine bottles at Squalo and Levi while Belphegor was poking at Mammon with Lussuria.

Fran was being the monotone speaker of Skylark VS Pineapple.

Spanner and Irie were working on a Gola Mosca.

* * *

And suddenly all at the same time, *cough*magic,

Kyouya, Pineapple and Dino destroyed the west wing of the mansion.

Lambo's grenades blew up the meeting room, and there was a blackout that blew the electricity completely.

-Which caused Irie to make a slip-up and their Gola Mosca exploded.

Bianchi's poison cooking ended up on Squalo's face. In which he shouted so loudly ever almost went deaf.

Ryohei destroyed the East Wing by charging ahead without turning. [A TRUE MAN NEVER TURNS!] or something.

Xanxus destroyed the North Wing with his Flames or Rage.

The funeral wreaths blew up the kitchen.

* * *

When the lights finally came back on, everyone gasped at the mess. They desperately wished Tsuna wouldn't appear out of nowhere. Then a puff of pink smoke interrupted their thoughts. They gulped.

"We're back." As the smoke subsided, Tsuna, Gokudera, and even Reborn were speechless, gaping.

First to snap out of his trance was Reborn, who burst into laughter. Tsuna was fuming. Gokudera sighed.

Dino started dashing.

Lambo went into the ten-year bazooka.

Mukuro and Chrome disappeared into the Mist.

Nono and Romario's gang of guards decided to go for a ride to town.

Enma and his guardians bailed.

Byakuran and the Funeral Wreaths flew away.

Bianchi lead Fuuta, I-pin, Kyoko and Haru outside and suggested going shopping _very_ naturally.

The Varia had disappeared with Mammon's illusions.

Tsuna took a deep breath.

"YOU DAMN BASTARDS!"


End file.
